KAISOO DRABBLE SERIES
by Sexy Rose
Summary: Hanya kumpulan Kaisoo 'HOT' drabble versi Sexy Rose. Possesive Seme! Submissive Uke! PAIR: KAISOO [Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo]. YAOI/ MATURE/ DLDR Chap 1. Daddy Kink! Pedo Jongin! Age Switch!


.

* * *

**[KAISOO HOT DRABBLE SERIES]**

**By, SEXY ROSE**

.

**TITLE: AFFECTION**

.

**[Kaisoo l Yaoi l Drabble l PWP l Age Switch l Daddy Kink l Semi Pedo l Little bit Sadomasocism]**

**© Kaisoo bukan milik saya, mereka milik siapapun yang ingin memiliki. Tapi FF pasaran ini saya yang bikin. **

.

.

**Enjoy and Happy Reading ^^**

.

* * *

.

Satu.

.

_**Lepas...**_

.

Satu lagi.

.

_**Hampir terbuka...**_

.

Satu lagi. Sebentar lagi. Buru-buru. Ingin segera disetubuhi. Dan—

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, hentikan!"

_**Ia**_ cemberut. Mendengus. Mendongak. Menatap tajam iris Sang ayah dengan raut wajah tak suka. "Kenapa? Apa ayah Jongin sudah tidak sayang padaku?" Tangannya mendorong dada bidang kecoklatan yang baru saja ia raba putingnya.

Sang ayah tersenyum hangat. Ia tak suka. Pasti sebentar lagi ayahnya akan merayu dan membujuk agar hatinya mau memaafkan.

"Bukannya ayah tidak menyayangimu, _baby_... tapi lima belas menit lagi ayah sudah harus sampai dikantor. Ada rapat dengan manager produksi."

Alasan. Klasik. Usang. Dan hampir setiap hari Kyungsoo dengar. Membuatnya semakin benci. Ia _**makin**_ tak suka. "Bilang saja mau menemui istrimu yang sudah _menopause_ itu!"

Sungguh sarkastik. Ayah pasti sakit hati dengan ucapannya. Tapi wajar. Karena ia sedang marah. Ia lebih sakit hati lagi. Apa kalian mau bilang jika ia egois? _**Hey**_, jadi simpanan itu begini rasanya! Kalian yang tidak pernah mengalami maka tidak berhak menghakimi.

"Sayang..." Ayahnya kini merajuk. Memeluk pinggang dan mengecup leher. "Ayah benar-benar sibuk. Tolong mengertilah..." Kini bibir yang dikecup.

Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan. Lumatan berubah menjadi gigitan. Tubuh telanjangnya juga mulai direngkuh mesra oleh tubuh ayahnya yang kekar lantaran pengalaman.

Tak terasa ada yang tegang dibawah. _Milik_nya sendiri. Milik ayah masih lemas. Mungkin karena semalam mereka bermain hingga payah? Atau mungkin karena ayah sudah 'berumur' makanya milik ayah juga sudah sulit bangun? Tapi bukankah banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka yang mengalami puber kedua punya gairah yang lebih hebat daripada anak muda?

"Apa ayah Jongin sudah bosan pada Kyungsoo?" Akhirnya ada kesempatan bicara diantara tarikan nafas. Amarah dan cemburu mulai dominan. Ditatapnya lagi mata Sang ayah yang sudah berhias kerutan. "Jika ayah memang sudah tak bisa memberiku kasih sayang, lebih baik lepaskan saja aku. Kyungsoo bisa mencari ayah yang la—"

.

_**PLAAAK!**_

.

Pipi terasa panas. Hatinya ikut mencelos. Berdengung dan sangat perih. Meskipun ada setitik kristal diujung mata. Tapi ia tidak menangis. Kalian jangan salah sangka! Untuk apa menangisi hidup yang tak pernah berpihak? Bahkan ketika buliran bening itu jatuh saat ia bersimpuh, hidupnya masih tetap sama. Dipermainkan oleh laki-laki paruh baya yang mendamba darah belia demi memuaskan penis yang masih perkasa.

"Kau mau bilang apa, huh?" Rahangnya dicengkeram dengan kuat. _**Sungguh-sangat-sakit**_. Kristal bening itu kini membasahi pipi. "Katakan sekali lagi, bocah jalang!"

"A...Ayah, a...ak—"

.

_**PLAAAK!**_

.

Sekali lagi. Panas, perih, sakit. Ayah Jongin berubah menjadi monster. _Mood_ ayah memang gampang berubah. Itu bukan alter ego. Hanya saja ayah benar-benar marah. Kelembutan berubah menjadi keberingasan. Namun Kyungsoo senang. Karena inilah yang ia inginkan— _memancing gairah dalam amarah_.

Tak apa ayah Jongin marah... asalkan ayah tak berhenti memberinya kasih sayang. Tak berhenti menggagahi tubuhnya. Tak berhenti menampar pantatnya. Tak berhenti memasukkan penis besar ayah yang penuh urat kedalam mulutnya lalu orgasme hingga ia bisa menegak habis cairan sperma ayah yang kental agar ia tidak _haus_ lagi.'

.

.

_Karena Kyungsoo butuh figur seorang ayah yang mampu mengisi tangki kosong dalam hatinya dengan limpahan kasih sayang._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"Ugghhh..."

Kini ia terlempar kasar keatas ranjang. Terpental berkali-kali hingga tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut tebal karena sepertinya tubuhnya akan terjatuh. Tapi ia _semakin_ senang. Inilah ayahnya—_Kim Jongin_—yang akan menjadi sangat 'keras' ketika sedang marah. Lalu sebentar lagi akan membuatnya mengerang sakit lantaran hujaman penis besar ayah yang _**saaangat**_ kuat.

"Buka lebar kakimu, Kyungsoo!" Perintah. Harus dituruti. Jika tidak ayah akan mencambuk atau memasang _cockring_. Ia paling tidak suka dicambuk karena meninggalkan bekas luka permanen. Sedangkan _cockring_ membuat urat penisnya sakit dan berubah biru. Terlalu beresiko, bukan?

Tubuhnya gemetar. Sekali lagi bukan karena takut. Tapi karena gairah ingin segera disetubuhi sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Kakinya telah mengangkang lebar. Dan getaran-getaran kecil yang meremang diatas permukaan kulitnya semakin menanjak tatkala telinganya mendengar suara resleting terbuka. Kyungsoo girang_**.**_ _**Sungguh**_**!**

"Ohh..."

Penis besar ayah mulai masuk. Sedikit demi sedikit. Kerutan lubang anusnya bisa merasakan gesekan lambat ujung tumpul ayah yang licin. _Pelan...pelan...pelan...pelan_._** Sakit**_**!** Dinding dalamnya yang tipis tergesek oleh urat-urat keras yang bergelombang. Celah anusnya terus merenggang menyesuaikan dengan diameter dan panjang penis ayahnya, hingga—

"AYAH!"

Ia menjerit frustasi. Prostatnya tertumbuk. Tubuhnya melengkung dengan jari kaki yang menggulung di udara. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Inilah yang dinamakan kenikmatan. Bagi remaja-remaja seperti Kyungsoo, tak masalah jika anus terasa nyeri, yang penting ayah senang. Jika ayah senang, maka ayah akan terus menumbuk prostatnya hingga menyebabkan darah berdesir mengalir pada bagian otak yang membuat perasaannya melayang.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...a—ayahhh..."

Pinggul terangkat. Ayah Jongin bergerak dalam ritme teratur namun cepat. Suara tepukan kulit pantatnya dengan selangkangan ayah terdengar sangat nyaring dalam heningnya suasana pagi. Kyungsoo suka. Benar-benar suka. _Lagi...lagi...lagi..._ Ia ingin terus disetubuhi oleh ayah Jongin hingga nyaris gila seperti ini. Karena hanya dengan cara seperti ini ia merasa disayangi.

.

.

Kyungsoo haus kasih sayang.

.

.

* * *

.

"A—ayah, aku h-h-haus..."

Kyungsoo sadar jika ayah Jongin beberapa saat lagi akan orgasme. Namun Sang ayah seakan tak menggubris rengekan manjanya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu hanya terus bergerak dengan brutal dan kasar. Ini hukuman. Artinya ayah Jongin tidak akan mengeluarkan sperma dimulut dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyedotnya hingga habis seperti biasa. Ayahnya akan membuat lubangnya becek kali ini. _Ia sedikit kecewa_.

.

_**PLAAAK!**_

.

"Katakan pada ayah, apa kau masih ingin pergi?" Hukuman berlanjut. Ayahnya menganggap serius gurauan yang tak sengaja ia lontarkan beberapa saat lalu. Lehernya kini dicekik. Ia tersedak. Nafasnya putus-putus butuh udara. Libidonya naik. "CEPAT KATAKAN!"

.

_**PLAAAK!**_

.

"Kau harus ingat posisimu, Kyungsoo! Kau tak lebih dari anjing jalanan yang aku pungut dari sampah. INGAT BAIK-BAIK HAL ITU, BOCAH BUSUK!"

.

_**PLAAAK!**_

.

Teriakan marah membuat penis ayah terasa membesar dan semakin keras didalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo terkikik riang. Ia benar-benar puas. Inilah yang ia inginkan sedari dulu.

Segala sumpah serapah dan caci maki tak ada artinya lagi. Ayahnya rela mengabaikan waktu yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama buruh-buruh bodoh diperusahaan atau bersama _wanita-kisut-tak-layak-pakai_ didalam rumah mewahnya hanya demi memuaskan otot-otot penis yang selalu butuh lubang rapat untuk bersemayam.

.

Kekecewaan yang dirasa sesaat lalu telah pudar.

.

Ia tergelak bahagia.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo memenangkan hati ayah Jongin**_

.

.

* * *

.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..."

Posisi sedikit dirubah. Prostat masih ditumbuk keras dengan gerakan lambat namun begitu dalam. Jujur ia sedikit kewalahan. Ayah Jongin sangat kuat. Peluh pun bercucuran saat lubangnya terasa perih dan panas. _Cepat...cepat...cepat... _Tubuh ayahnya semakin merapat, semakin menghimpit tubuh mungilnya dari atas bersama gerakan brutal demi mengejar orgasme yang sebentar lagi dimuntahkan.

Terlalu lama mendesah. Ia haus. Dan sungguh-sungguh ingin minum sperma kental yang keluar dari penis besar milik ayah. Tapi—

"KYUNGSOO!"

Terlambat. Ayah sedang orgasme dan mengeluarkan sperma didalam lubang analnya. Tidak nyaman. Becek dan _eneg_. Ia lebih baik meminum cairan putih kental itu daripada harus merasakan anusnya lengket. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasa tidak nyaman di anus itu bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

Hening...

Senggama pagi hari benar-benar menguras tenaga. Nafas ayahnya perlahan mulai teratur seiring penis besar yang berhenti berkedut saat memuntahkan cairan terakhir.

"Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Ayah Jongin." Laki-laki diatasnya mendongakkan kepala. Sisi manisnya kembali. Kilatan marah yang tersirat pada iris tajamnya saat proses senggama tadi kini hilang. Kyungsoo senang, bibirnya tersenyum manja sebelum mencium bibir ayahnya dengan mesra. "Ayah tidak menciumku sama sekali tadi. Apa ayah lupa? Kyungsoo sangat sedih, ayah."

Diam. Ayahnya tak menjawab. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca. Namun Pelukan hangat ia dapat dengan keadaan kaki yang masih mengangkang lebar karena penis ayah masih ada didalam. Padahal sudah orgasme, tapi otot penis ayah masih keras dan tegang. Benar-benar perkasa. _**Kyungsoo sungguh beruntung**_**!**

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu, _baby_. Jangan pernah meninggalkan ayah. Ayah akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Nada suara Sang ayah terdengar frustasi. Mereka bertatapan penuh makna. Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi hatinya tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Ia tahu jika itu hanya omong kosong semata karena ia sadar siapa dirinya dan dimana posisinya.

Akan tetapi sekarang biarlah keadaan seperti ini dulu. Pura-pura menjadi anak manis tidak ada salahnya bukan? Ada banyak lubang di tangki hatinya yang sudah berkarat. Dan ia masih butuh kasih sayang ayahnya lebih banyak lagi agar kekosongan hatinya selalu penuh.

"Kyungsoo juga mencintai ayah. Selamanya Kyungsoo hanya milik ayah Jongin."

Ucapan palsunya hanya dibalas senyuman tulus. Sang ayah mencium dahinya yang penuh peluh lalu perlahan-lahan menyeret tubuhnya sampai ke tepi ranjang sebelum kembali menggerakkan penis besar itu dengan lembut hingga membuatnya terangsang.

"Eugghhh, ayah..."

"Ssssttt... tolong diam dan nikmati saja, anakku yang manis."

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak ingin menikmati. Jika penis keras itu memang ingin terus menghujam lubangnya seharian pun, Kyungsoo sanggup asalkan itu milik ayah Jongin. Semakin dihujam, semakin banyak kasih sayang yang ia peroleh. Tapi—

"Bukankah pagi ini ayah ada rapat?"

Hujaman lembut itu terhenti. Kedua mata ayahnya mendelik.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Oh, shit_!"

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa menang.

.

**END**

* * *

.

HOLAAAA~~~ lalala yeyeye /4L Ay in da house~ XDDD

Semoga tidak ada yang berniat nimpuk saya.

Saya bikin drabble ini coba-coba. Saya pake diksi yang lebih ringan karena banyak yang complain merasa kesulitan saat membaca FF saya. hehehe... Dan misalkan diantara kalian merasa bingung dengan arti diksi yang saya pakai, jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya. Pasti akan saya jawab nanti :) Jangan lupa kalo ada Typo tolong diingatkan juga :)

Baiklah, segitu saja cuap-cuap panjangnya. Semoga drabble Kaisoo dari saya ini membuat sabtu pagi kalian semakin menggairahkan. hehe... Dan setelah membaca ini, jangan lupa sungkem ke ayah kalian yah? wkkk~

See U~ ^^


End file.
